


15 years

by yellow_8900



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character of Color, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pansexual Character, Slow Burn, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_8900/pseuds/yellow_8900
Summary: Ramiel is a 27-year-old who works full time at a convenience store and lives in a small studio apartment. So why would a being of celestial intent chose to work for him?An original story made by me.





	1. 15 years - beginning

"You sure about this? I mean this is probably the most difficult thing you will ever have to do. We don't have to go through with this, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'll be alright. I just need a minute."

"Well it's been over three in a half hours, so if you're gonna do this then you better do it soon."

"Alright, here goes nothing..." Ramiel says as he takes a deep breath and finally pushes the red button in front of him and looks up at the screen that indicates whether or not he gets a small rabbit from the claw machine.

"Please, God don't let me down I've spent like 5 bucks and I will literally cry if I don't win this." Ramiel continues as he begins to pray and looks up at the screen.

"It's just a rabbit, I could literally get you like a million of them if you just ask." 

"It's not the same Jupiter!" Ramiel exclaims as they begin to look at the claw machine again.

"C'mon...YES! THAT IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Ramiel yells as he watches the toy rabbit toy fall into the hole for him to receive it. 

"Haha, congrats man. But seriously was it really worth spending almost four hours on a small toy rabbit?"

"Yes, Jupiter. Yes, it was." Ramiel says as he holds the toy rabbit close to his chest. 

"Here, for you." He continues as he holds out the toy with a smile on his face.

"What? Why?" Jupiter asks confused.

"I don't know. I just want you to have it." Ramiel explains. 

"Okay...but why?" Jupiter asks again even more confused.

"Just cause, why? Can't I give my friend a gift?" Ramiel continues as he continues to offer the toy.

"You know how much I hate that word." Jupiter sighs as they take the toy and put it in their bag. 

"I know, but still," Ramiel says as he grins.


	2. Alleyway

"Alright, I'm gonna clock out!" Ramiel exclaims as he walks to the back of the convenience store to see my manager. 

"Alright, see you tomorrow at 7." The manager speaks. 

"See you!" Ramiel exclaims as he begins to leave the store. 

"Ugh, can't want to go home and just sleep." Ramiel sighs as he turns into an alleyway to get home faster.  
Usually, nothing really happens but this time for some reason a person is stumbling around looking lost in front of him. 

"Hello?" They begin to speak as they look at Ramiel.

What the hell do I do? I mean I want to help but yet again I also really don't care and I just want to go home. What if they actually need help though? What if my leaving actually results in them dying or something? I could just leave though I mean this isn't the only way home. I only take this way cuz it's faster. But if I leave and this person does die or go missing then I would become a suspect and I don't wanna deal with that. Alright, I'll help but only since this would maybe be quicker. 

"Are you lost?" Ramiel questions as he walks closer to the person in front of him.

"Huh? Oh! You're human, correct?" The person asks.

"Uh, yes?" Ramiel says confused. 

"Okay, thank god. Uhm do you buy any chance know another human named Alya?" The person asks seriously. 

"No? Not all human beings know every other human beings, you know that right?" Ramiel questions slightly concerned.

"Are you lost? Maybe I can give you some directions if you know where you're trying to go." Ramiel suggests.

"Uh, Sparta. I need to return to Sparta." They say as they look at Ramiel in the eyes.


End file.
